Long Time No See
by XamandaluvsyaX
Summary: Jade never expected her ex-husband to call but the day he did... she knew it was something serious. Mordecai x OC
1. Ch1: Jade

**Long Time No See**

**Ch 1 : Jade**

**disclaimer**: I don't own borderlands. I own my OC, Jade.

* * *

Jade's red hair cascaded down her body in big soft curls, hitting at her waist. A sigh escaped her lips as she held her beer in front of her after taking a sip. Her face cringed at the taste, it wasn't exactly the best tasting beer but it wasn't the worst.

Things had become bleaker and bleaker since Handsome Jack had set up Hyperion outposts in The Highlands. Her green eyes fell on the wooden table in front of her. Jagged holes had been cut out of the table next to large knife marks.

The whole reason Jade had left Sanctuary, other then Mordecai, was to get away from Hyperion. To move to a small town where she wouldn't be bothered by Handsome Jack any longer. Sure it wasn't the big city of Sanctuary or Opportunity that she was used to but... it was much better then what those places had become.

Jade's green eyes fixed on two guys that were starting to get rowdy at the bar. Another sigh escaped her lips. Idiots... drinking till the point where they have lost control... how pitiful. She stood up from the bar and tossed some money onto the wooden table that creaked as she stood.

There was no point in staying if there was just going to be fighting going on. Putting her weight on the door she stepped out of The Holy Spirits bar as a breeze of warm hit her. Her red hair blew from behind her as she walked down the wooden planks that were passing for stairs.

Reaching down, she grabbed both of her pistols, one on either side of her hips, out of her gun holster. Her guns had become like her babies. On her right, a MALIWAN Fire charged pistol. On her left, a MALIWAN Slag charged pistol.

They were her trusty partners that could get her out of a bind. The Slag MALIWAN had been a gift from Mordecai and she refused to give it up. It was one of the gifts that she treasured as it was one of the few nice things he had purchased for her during their marriage.

* * *

_Steam billowed out of the large pot as Jade lifted up the lid. She stirred the soup with a large spoon to check to see if it was done. It was a special day, her three year wedding anniversary and Mordecai would be home soon. She had cooked him a special dinner, his favorite, tortilla soup._

_Her body had become frail from the years of being addicted to drugs. She must have lost at least twenty pounds since she had been addicted. The clothes that once fit her looked two sizes too big. She heard footsteps outside the front door of their small house. _

_A smile came to her face as she realized her husband was home. She covered the pot with the respective lid and turned the burner down to a low simmer. Making her way to the front door, she quickly unlocked it so Mordecai didn't have to find his keys. Their marriage had been a struggle in the last five months and she was trying anything to make it work. _

"_Welcome home.", she said, smiling up at him as she held the door open for him. "Good to be home.", he said, reaching behind him to lay his sniper rifle against the wall. "How was Roland...? Was he upset I didn't attend?", Jade asked, closing the front door. "At first... ya... but I just told him you were not feeling well.", Mordecai answered as he looked around toward the kitchen. _

"_Something smells good~", he said, heading straight for the room. "You didn't have to work so hard you know.", he stated as he looked into the pot, looking at all the vast ingredients in the soup. She must have taken a long time to prepare and make the soup. "No but I wanted to. I know we haven't had the greatest time but I just wanted to show you I care.", Jade answered smiling up at him. _

_Mordecai stood back up, straight and tall. A smile spread across his lips. "Well let me give you something to show you I care.", he said. Jade looked up at him quizzically. "Close your eyes.", Mordecai ordered and Jade quickly did as she was told. _

_She felt Mordecai's lips press against hers which instantly made her feel less tense. She didn't realize she had become as still as a statue practically from how nervous she was for this night to go right. He slowly pulled away and took a hold of her hand. "Keep your eyes closed.", he said. Jade nodded her head slowly as she felt him place a cold metal object in her hand. _

"_Open.", he ordered again. Jade opened her big green eyes and looked down at her hand to see a gun in it. "Mordecai... you didn't have to get me anything.", she whispered holding the gun up close to her hands, inspecting the design of it. She could see the purple veins of slag running through the guns barrel. "This is amazing.", she whispered, hugging the gun to her. "I'll never forget this Mordecai._

* * *

Jade smiled at the memory as she looked out her window. Unfortunately, The Highlands had threshers and stalkers running rabid through the plains. Her eyes looked around at the little house. Their windows and doors boarded up letting no sunlight come into the houses. It was like everyone was dead inside yet they weren't. Overlook had been taken over by Hyperion as well.

She had come to love this little town, it had been her home for awhile now. Her little house was near the top of the mountain overlooking the canyon. The house was small and the wood was rotting but still... it was home. It was away from the Crimson Raiders. It was not that she wanted to avoid them completely but... she didn't want to be near them exactly either.

Lilith and Roland had been very good friends to her. Brick was just... himself but she knew that if ever she was in trouble she could count on any of them to come and bail her out. In her heart she knew they were all just a phone call away.

Mordecai... he had been much more then a best friend. She hated to admit it but she did miss him. It wasn't enough to make her go back but from time to time her thoughts wandered to her ex-husband. It was lonely living by herself to say the least and she missed the intimacy of marriage.

If only they had been able to make it through the bumps of life... but his drinking and her medication abuse were just two things that did not mix. The day they decided to divorce had been the hardest day of Jade's life.

She loved Mordecai very much and was very sad that they hadn't been able to keep their relationship together. Jade was brought out of her thoughts by her phone ringing. "It's probably Roland...", she said with a sigh as she picked up the phone to look at the Caller ID.

Her eyebrow raised as she saw her ex-husbands name written in blue text across her phone. "What on earth...?", she asked herself silently. She quickly flipped open the phone and put it up to her ear. "Hello?", she answered, not half believing that it was really Mordecai calling.

"Jade. Normally I wouldn't ask you to do this..but I need your help...". His voice sounded so dejected.. so completely full of pain. Jade frowned. This wasn't like Mordecai at all.. for him to sound so upset, it was something very serious.

"What is it?", Jade asked, scared to hear what he would say next. "Jack took Bloodwing.". The words were like knives digging into her heart. She couldn't imagine how Mordecai was feeling. Bloodwing was his best friend. His companion. His partner. That bird was Mordecai's first love.

"What...?", she whispered back into the phone not really expecting an answer from him. "Jade please. I wouldn't even ask you but I need someone to help me know and you being in Overlook is the closest to me. "Where are you?", she asked, standing up to grab her guns and holster them in the tan leather. "Wildlife Exploitation Preserve.", he answered.

Jade's frown deepened. The Wildlife Exploitation Preserve was where Hyperion tested Eridium on various creatures. The facility was heavily patrolled by Hyperion. It wouldn't be easy getting in to save Bloodwing but she couldn't come out and say that to Mordecai. She had to approach this situation carefully.

"Again,... I normally wouldn't bother you but you're the closet one to the Preserve since you're home is in Overlook. Jade stayed silent waiting to see what else he had to say. "I will owe you more then ever if you do this for me... Jade please. Bloodwing is everything to me.", he pleaded.

She hated to hear his voice so full of sadness. "What's the plan?", she asked, agreeing to help her ex-husband get back his little pet. "Meet me in the Preserve. I'm sniping from up on a mountain at the moment, you'll hear the bullets. Come up to me and we'll make our plans from there.", he answered, his voice a little brighter.

"Alright. I'll be there soon.", she stated and hung up the phone. She stood and holstered her two guns that had been resting on the table. So much for relaxing. Her eyes fell on the setting sun that was making the sky look pink and on fire.

Her eyes fell to her feet as she walked toward the catch-a-ride to grab a car. She stepped in front of the little podium as Scooter's voice talked to her but she didn't listen. Placing her hand into the little slot so it could read her ID.

Suddenly the screen flashed red and Scooter's voice boomed through the monitor speakers. "Identification not matched! Unauthorized user! Who the hell is trying to use this without my permission?!", his voice boomed.

Jade frowned and hit the mini control tower with a swift kick. "Scooter, you revoked my permissions?!", she retorted, staring at the blank red monitor. "Holy smokes! Jade that you?!", he yelled. "The one and only.", she said back, a slight smile on her face. Even though Scooter was a complete idiot she still missed that annoying voice of his.

"Well shoot!... I'll go head and overwrite this here thing and get you a car!", he yelled. Jade smiled and watched as a car slowly appeared. She could tell it was a fast one by how the body was stream-lined. It had seats for two, a bigger smile crossed her lips as the car paint was pink. She turned her head to the monitor.

"Thanks Scooter!" "No problem Jade! Hey Jade? … When you gonna come back to Sanctuary?". Jade turned her head and stared at the monitor but didn't say anything and turned back to the car. She didn't want to answer that question because the answer was no. An answer that she was sure Scooter wouldn't like.

She didn't want to discuss it. There was nothing to discuss. "Jade?". Scooters voice continued to come out of the speaker. She shook her head and turned the key to start the engine of the car. Placing her guns in the little nook next to her, she placed her right foot hard onto the pedal and sped off to the Wildlife Exploitation Preserve.

* * *

**End of Ch. 1**

**Hope you like! Till next time!**

**~xamandaluvsyax**


	2. Ch2: Wildlife Exploitation Preserve Pt1

**Long Time No See**

**Ch 2 : Wildlife Exploitation Preserve Pt. 1**

**disclaimer**: I don't own borderlands. I own my OC, Jade.

* * *

The hot summer air blew through Jade's hair as she sped toward the Preserve. She could hear the roar of threshers and stalkers as she whizzed by the old Hyperion buildings that had now been overtaken by them. A knot was starting to form in her stomach as she thought about seeing Mordecai after all these years.

She had left Sanctuary three years ago and had only made contact with Lilith once in that whole time. To see her ex-husband in person... this was going to be uncomfortable to say the least. They had both been very upset the day they called their marriage quits. It hadn't exactly been a good marriage either but they had both tried to hold onto it as long as they possibly could.

Now that she was seeing him for the first time after they had split up... she was starting to get really nervous. Her hands were shaking as she turned onto the dirt road that went uphill toward the Wildlife Exploitation Preserve.

As she entered into the archway that marked the entrance to the Wildlife Exploitation Preserve the wind picked up and the roars of stalkers got louder. What on earth was she walking into?..

She slowed the car to a still and parked it, hopping out of the driver seat with her two pistols in tow. "If I was Mordecai where would I be~?", she said to herself as she looked around. Large mushrooms with sharp thrones loomed over her and she walked up the steep hill toward the Hyperion buildings.

A river flowed through a creek under her, crashing into the sharp rocks that poked through the surface of the water. She knelt down and cupped her hands under the water, and brought it up to her face to take a drink. She repeated the process and splashed her face with some of the water.

A sharp crack made her head snap up toward the mountain. That sound was way too familiar, it was the sound of a sniper rifle being fired. Mordecai must have been sitting atop that large mountain, stalking the entry points to the Preserve. As she made her way up the steep mountain she noticed beer bottles that had rolled down the hill.

Jade's eyes stared at it for a long time. She blamed her failed marriage on two things... alcohol and drugs and whenever she saw this in front of her... she was filled with such anger and hurt. She placed her heeled boot over the bottle and stepped on it with all her weight making it shatter under her feet.

Seeing the little shattered pieces of the bottle didn't exactly make her feel better but it was almost a form of therapy for her. "I'm so hypocritical..", she whispered to herself. Here she was condemning everything that had happened onto that shattered bottle but just a little while ago she was at the bar having a beer.

"Jade.", a familiar voice called to her. Her green eyes shot up toward a tall and lean figure that stood above her. She felt her heart beat a little quicker and the knot in her stomach pull tighter. "Long time no see.", she said, stepping toward him.

"Who's fault is that?", he asked jokingly. "Shut up.", she retorted back. Mordecai motioned with two fingers for her to follow him up the hill. She followed behind him until they reached the top of the mountain, where the view was amazing.

She saw why he had made a little base here. You could see everything from this perch. The ocean, the dam, the Hyperion port, the Hyperion base and the Hyperion experimental chambers. She could see pools of Eridium that glowed a bright and vibrant purple. Hyperion personnel, loaders, and surveyors were hovering over every inch of the facility. Breaking into it was not going to be easy in the least bit.

"Here it is.", he said. Mordecai held out his hands when she approached. "Welcome to 'Casa de Mordecai'!", he exclaimed. Jade raised an eyebrow. There was a ratty old bed, some empty beer bottles and a box full of various gun ammo.

"How... long have you been up here?", Jade asked, stepping over some empty beer bottles. "Couple days.", Mordecai answered, turning back to look out at large experiment complex. "It's not gonna be easy..but we can do it. We've fought bigger odds then this.", he said, still looking out there. "If they did anything to my girl... I'll make them pay.", Mordecai said, venom coating his words.

Jade frowned, she knew how much he loved that bird. It was the only thing Mordecai truly loved after several failed marriages. "She'll be fine.", Jade answered him, seeing how tense his body had become. She wanted to comfort him but she knew there were boundaries that she had to abide by.

"I know she will... Blood and I have been through everything together. There's no way she would fall to the hands of Handsome Jack. She's probably claw his eyes out before that happened.", Mordecai said quietly, turning back to Jade. "So what's the plan?", she asked, her green eyes fixed on him.

"I don't care about doing things quietly. You know me. Getting Bloodwing back is gonna be by any means necessary. Anyone gets in the way, they get shot.", he stated. Jade looked down at her hips where the holster wrapped around her stomach and her two guns rested on either side of her hip.

"Then I brought the right equipment.", she joked, patting one of the guns at her hip. Mordecai eyed the MALIWAN slag pistol resting against her right hip. "You still have that?", he asked, a little surprised. Jade looked back down at her hip. "Of course.. it's very special to me.", she answered, looking back up at him.

"So you did keep something from our marriage..", Mordecai whispered, still looking at the gun. Jade tilted her head. "Why wouldn't I? It's not like our separation was bitter." A smirk appeared on Jade's face. "Yes and a little birdie told me that you married Moxxi rather quickly after our divorce.", Jade snickered. Mordecai didn't seem to know how to answer that so he just nervously turned away.

Jade walked toward the edge of the mountain and peered down watching the rushing river beneath them. "I don't mind by the way. You don't have to feel guilty.", Jade continued, turning her head back to look at him.

"Right..you know.. Jack makes me laugh. He kidnapped bloodwing so I'd start pissin' my pants and makin' threats that 'if anything happens to my bird I'll blah blah blah'", Mordecai droned. Jade could read Mordecai like a book.

He was trying to play this situation as if he wasn't nervous... but she could tell that was a huge facade. "Blood and I have been through a lot.. there's no way she'd ever lose to Jack.", he finished. Jade's eyes fell from Mordecai to his fist. It was balled pretty tightly and she could see the frustration and anger he was holding back.

"Let's get moving, I want to be half way through the facility by night. We'll find a place to camp and then make our way to where they're keeping Bloodwing by noon tomorrow.", Jade said, looking down at the ground once again.

She could see stalkers jumping back and forth, leaping from rock to rock. Reaching down, she unbuckled each side of her holster and grasped the pistol in her hand tightly. "Follow.", she whispered and then hopped off the ledge of the mountain. She jumped down towards another ledge and then another.

Mordecai followed shortly after her and landed next to her as they hit the river rock bed. Stalkers rushed at them from every side as soon as their feet touched down but Jade was prepared, quickly she shot each one of them, slagging each one and then took out her other pistol setting each one on fire.

The smell of burning skin filled her nose making her cringe but she quickly ran toward the facility. They didn't have any time to waste, they needed to go on and enter the facility while it was still daylight.

She didn't exactly want to fight Hyperion personnel in the dark. Stalkers continued to come at them for every angle. Jade could hear Mordecai's rifle go off every couple of seconds. The sound was like lightning striking down onto the earth right behind her.

* * *

Jade approached the facility slowly, she could see lots of Hyperion soldiers walking around, each one carrying a large gun and wearing standard Hyperion armor. She could hear Mordecai running behind her. "Get down.", Mordecai ordered as he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down next to him. Jade gave him a confused look. "Wha-?"

"Shut up.", he ordered again as he stared up at the sky. Jade felt the warmth of Mordecai's hands on her shoulders. It was so weird to feel his touch once again. It was warm and familiar but yet it still made her nervous. A surveyor slowly circled over them a couple of times and then continued passed the large gated entrance.

"I don't want to call any attention to ourselves until we're in the facility... _then_ we can make all the noise we want.", he said, letting go of her shoulders. Jade slowly nodded and stood up, looking towards the entrance gate. "Mordecai.. they're just gonna lock the gates, I'm afraid it won't be as easy as you think.", she whispered.

There were guards everywhere and there was hardly any cover. In fact the crate that they were behind was the only cover they had. Jade peaked over the crate and saw five loaders coming out of the gate which sealed after they had passed.

"Crap... they're not messing around. Damn... gimme a second to think of something.", Mordecai said as he stroked his beard. "Think quickly, there's a guard coming.", Jade said. Fear shot into her heart, if they were seen then they really wouldn't be able to get inside the facility. She moved as close to the guard as she possible could while still staying out of site.

"What are you doing?", Mordecai asked. Jade put a finger to her lips quickly signaling him to be quiet. As the guard took a step passed them, she stood and wrapped her arms around his neck, covering his mouth with her hand so he didn't make a sound.

With all her strength she yanked him down so he fell onto the ground next to Mordecai who had finally put two and two together. Jade closed her eyes and prepared for that familiar sound bone's make when they crack to fill her ears.

Mordecai placed his hands on either side of the soldiers head and gave a swift turn, killing the soldier instantly. Jade opened her eyes slowly, staring at the now dead soldier laying there. It couldn't have been helped. If they hadn't have killed him then they wouldn't have been able to reach Bloodwing.

"Jade, I got an idea. If you cripple some of the loaders, but don't kill'em. They'll have to open the gate to send out more reinforcements. We'll sneak through when they do.", Mordecai explained. Jade nodded and lifted up both of her pistols to make sure they were loaded with a full clip.

"1, 2...3".

They both leaped out of their cover and opened fire on any loader they could see. Shooting the arms and legs off the robots so they could not shoot back. A stray bullet had scratched Jade's arm as it whizzed by but neither of them had sustained serious wounds. The plan started to work as she could see some of the loaders calling for repairs.

"You okay?", Mordecai asked, his eyes fixed on her arm. Blood dripped off the tip of her fingers. "I'm fine. Just a scratch.", she answered. There necks snapped in the direction of the gate as they heard it start to open. "Loaders damaged. Deploying reinforcements", a lady on the intercom stated.

"They're opening the gate! Go!", Mordecai yelled as he broke into a run toward the gate. Jade followed suit, holding her pistol at the ready for any soldiers that were making their way outside the facility as they were making their way in.

One soldier popped out as they passed the gate archway but Jade was ready for him. She shot him as soon as she saw the glimpse of bright yellow. He fell backward, dead onto the steel ground. They both looked back as the gate closed behind them.

They had made it in and now there was no going back now. Handsome Jack knew they were there and so did all of the Hyperion Guards. An alarm blared in their ears. They had to find Blood wing quickly and get out.

* * *

**End of Ch.2**

**Review and let me know what you think**


	3. Ch3: Wildlife Exploitation Preserve Pt2

**Long Time No See**

**Ch 3 : Wildlife Exploitation Preserve Pt. 2**

**disclaimer**: I don't own borderlands. I own my OC, Jade.

* * *

The alarm was deafening as they shot loaders and Hyperion soldiers. There were so many of them and there seemed to be no end to them. Their boots made the sound of metal on metal as they ran quickly through the soldiers. She could hear the large crack from Mordecai's gun as he shot more soldiers. Surveyors came zooming from above, making that horrible whizzing sound that she hated.

It almost felt like old times again.. all of them together, taking down the enemy. Even though she had decided to leave, she still missed them. They were her friends but she had always felt that they would have blamed her for Mordecai's and her separation. She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt Mordecai's arm pull her down. "What are you doing?! Pay attention!", he yelled at her.

Jade shook her head and heard the familiar sound of a Badass Loader charging it's gun. She quickly stood up and shot the red "eye" the robot had before it could finish charging, stunning the robot. The dark purple slag coated the robot's guns and the top half of it's body.

Mordecai took the opportunity and slammed a sniper bullet into the robot's red eye, knocking it over. It fell with a large crash, the screech of metal on metal made Jade's skin crawl. "Not bad. Not bad. They've stepped up security.", Mordecai said, starting to walk up the stairs toward, moving further into the facility.

Jade's eyes fell on the barrels that were close to the dock. "Are they... getting shipments of Eridium?", she asked, more to herself then anyone. Mordecai turned back to her, watching her as she walked toward the pier. Barrels were stacked upon barrels.

There must have been hundreds of them. Handsome Jack really was draining this planet of every nutrients it had. All that would be left would be a dry empty crater and the planet would eventually die. "Holy...", Mordecai's eyes landed on the amount of barrels that Jade had been looking at.

"This must be the barrels that he uses to test on the animals and people.", Jade stated as held up her gun, she fired a shot right into the middle barrel creating a large explosion. The eridium leaked down into the vents where they were keeping stock piles of Hyperion guns.

"Let's move on. We need to make it to my hideout by nightfall.", Mordecai said, letting his sniper rest on his back. Jade nodded and followed behind Mordecai, the steel bent under there feet as they walked up the stairs. The roar of skags could be heard getting closer and closer.

Jade's green eyes snapped to the side as she saw a Hyperion sniper pointing towards them. Her eyes followed the line of projection... he was aiming right for Mordecai. Not even thinking, she lunged forward and pushed Mordecai out of the way just as she heard the load crack of a bullet leaving the sniper chamber.

* * *

Jade's eyes slowly fluttered open. She felt cold, tired and had a splitting headache. Holding her head, she slowly sat up. Her blurry vision was slowly starting to become clearer. "Jade? You finally up?", she heard Mordecai's voice call out.

It sounded echo-y and far away. They must have been in some cave that Mordecai had found. She felt a warm hand hold her head making her close her eyes and wince. "What happened?", she whispered, leaning into Mordecai's hand. "You took a bullet for me.", he answered, helping her to rest her back against the rock wall.

Jade winced and let her head fall back against the rocks. "Where are we?", she asked. "My hideout. We shouldn't be too far from Blood's cage", Mordecai answered as he sat beside her. He held a wet white cloth and dabbed the side of her head with it, getting some of the dried blood off of her hair.

"I don't remember what happened... I just remember a loud crash.", she said as her green eyes strained to look at Mordecai. Mordecai leaned forward and pushed some of her red hair out of her face. "You pushed me out of the way of that sniper. You took bullet for me Jade. That could have killed me..", he whispered, as his lips came closer to hers.

Jade didn't try to move away as Mordecai's lips brushed against hers. His lips were familiar, she hadn't realized she had missed them so much. Mordecai slowly pulled away and shook his head. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. I'll go back to my post.", he said, quickly getting up and heading to the front of the cave.

Jade's eyes followed him saw the wall of water coming down over the opening of the cave, realizing they were behind a waterfall. Mordecai sat at the edge with his sniper rifle by his feet. It was quiet again as she closed her eyes.

Her head was pounding and she was still trying to make sense of what exactly had just happened. Did Mordecai still have feelings for her? They hadn't been together in so long that she couldn't have imagined that he did.

Though that being said... it wasn't like they had ended on bad terms. Perhaps he did still care for her or maybe he was just feeling sorry for her. Either way, she couldn't think about it now. Her vision was failing her and all she wanted to do was sleep. Unfortunately.. she hadn't fully recovered. Mordecai turned his head quickly when he heard her rustling.

"Jade, go back to sleep. You shouldn't be walking around.", Mordecai said, leaning forward a little. "It's fine. I'm feeling better.", she said as she walked next to him. "You on the other hand... you've been up all night.", she announced, shaking her head. Mordecai's lips formed a frown.

"I'll be fine.", he whispered turning his gaze back to the outside. Jade rolled her eyes. Still as stubborn as ever.. just like when they were married. "No. You need some sleep. We can't rescue Bloodwing if you're not rested. I'll take over.", Jade said, sitting next to him.

Mordecai started to protest but Jade gave him a look. "Go. Your girl is counting on you.", she whispered making him sigh. He didn't really have choice when she made that face. He knew it meant business. He stood slowly and stretched his arms over his head.

He had to have been stiff from sitting their all these hours. "You're right.", he sighed. Jade smiled softly and sat near the entrance of the cave, holding her pistol tightly in her hand. It was doubtful that anything would attack them during the night but just to be sure. They never knew what Handsome Jack had up his sleeve.

The moon lit the grass and building up in a blue hue giving everything a cold feeling. She wanted to get moving as soon as the sun came up and hopefully find Bloodwing before noon. Most of all she just wanted to find Bloodwing alive.

* * *

They approached one of the laboratories. The sound of skags roaring could be heard from the outside. Jade jammed the butt of her gun into the key-card lock, smashing it into pieces. Mordecai slowly pried the door open now that the lock didn't bind it closed.

He was struggling she could tell but he eventually got the door open enough for them to both slip through. Jade's eyes widened as she saw the large Badass Skags in their cage's. There were so many different elemental beasts. Her curiosity made her step closer to see what was in the cage.

It seemed very simplistic just a pile of food and to the left a small man-made lake that they could drink out off. Her eyes traveled up to a pipe above the lake which seemed to spew out slag every so often. They must have been experimenting on these animals by making them drink contaminated water.

"We have to free them.", Jade whispered, looking around the room for a switch. "What? No. We're just here for Bloodwing and then we're getting out of here.", Mordecai stated, walking toward another hallway. "I'm not leaving here knowing that these animals are being experimented on like this.", she retorted back as Mordecai shook his head.

He slipped from view as he walked further down into the cages, still trying to look for Bloodwing. Jade's eyes fell on a switch that seemed to be in some kind of control room. She reached quickly for the handle and tried to pull the metal door open but it didn't budge. The unlock switch must be somewhere else.

Her eyes widened as she suddenly heard the alarm sound and then the sounds of footsteps running toward her. Mordecai was the first to appear. "What happened?!", she yelled at him, grabbing her gun. "I triggered the alarm!", Mordecai answered, crouching behind a crate.

Jade shook her head, she knew this was going to happen. Everything had been going way too smoothly. She quickly ducked behind a crate that was nearest to her as her eyes focused down the sight of her pistol, her finger held the trigger tightly ready to shoot anything that came around the corner.

At the first sight of the yellow Hyperion uniform she shot, killing the first soldier that was in the line of formation. She heard the large crack of Mordecai's sniper as he shot another soldier. "Hold them off. I have an idea!", she yelled at him.

Mordecai gave a gentle nod of his head and continued to look into his sniper sight, shooting at each soldier he could get a head-shot on. Jade crawled to the door that she had originally been trying to open. It was metal so acid should erode it.

She grabbed one of the grenades that was tied to her belt and set it on the ground next to the door. Keeping her head down to not get shot she quickly pulled the pin out of the grenade. Throwing the pin across the room, she ran and ducked behind another crate, trying to get as far away from the explosion as possible.

She covered her ears with her hands as the acid grenade exploded, kicking up some metal shards. She smiled as she realized her plan had worked. "Jade, hurry up.", Mordecai said, pulling the trigger of his sniper again. It seemed he had figured out her plan.

She nodded and quickly ran into the room, keeping low again to not get shot. Her gaze fell on multiple switches that had a white painted number above them. It seemed like each number and switch represented a cage that one of the animals were in.

Without thinking about it she started from switch 01 to switch 08. She pulled each one consecutively and then turned her gaze. Sure enough, the cage doors had open and the Badass Skags rushed out of them and ran directly at the soldiers. She held herself tightly against the wall.. waiting for the Skags to finish off the rest of the soldiers.

She could hear the sounds of flesh being ripped off and the soldiers screaming in pain. She didn't want to see any of it even though these men deserved it for what they had done. Mordecai slowly walked up to her. "Let's keep moving.", Mordecai suggested, grabbing her arm and pulling her along with him.

She kept up with him as they walked down the hall. The smell of blood filled her nose as she saw the dismembered soldiers all laying on the ground. "I see you both have made it far into the preserve." Jade's eyes widened at the sound of Handsome Jack's voice come through the speakers.

Mordecai froze and slowed to a walk. "I had my boys build the preserve to research the full applications of slag. See... it's not just an elemental damage type – if you know how to use it, slag has... lots of applications.", he finished.

The intercom went dead and Handsome Jack was gone. Jade's eyes traveled up to Mordecai's. "This will be difficult. He knows we're here and why we're here.", she whispered. "Then we better hurry.", he whispered back, breaking into a run. Jade quickly followed him.

She was sure that Bloodwing would be at the end of the facility. Her eyes focused on a large door at the end of a long corridor. "Mordecai... here.", she said, making him snap his neck in the direction that she was looking. He ran to the door and quickly opened up.

"I'm here Blood. I'm here to rescue you.", Mordecai said, frantically looking around the cage. Jade's lips formed a frown. If Bloodwing wasn't responding then... that meant she wasn't here. Where was she? Where could they have put her? She felt a pit in her stomach.

This was a trap... and they had just fallen into it.

* * *

**End of Ch.3**

**Review and let me know what you think**


	4. Ch4: Starting Over

**Long Time No See**

**Ch 4 : Starting Over**

**disclaimer**: I don't own borderlands. I own my OC, Jade.

* * *

"Let's keep looking Mordecai.", Jade said, turning back to the hallway. "I moved Bloodwing awhile ago. She was becoming difficult so I decided to teach her a lesson. She's upstairs in the Observation Wing.", Handsome Jack's voice came from a speaker.

Jade could see the anger building up in Mordecai, his shoulders were tense and his breathing was short and sharp. "Goddamn you, Jack.", Mordecai cursed under his breath. "Don't listen to him. He taunting us. Let's just go, get Bloodwing and get out of here.", Jade said wanting to not let Mordecai's anger take over him.

Mordecai quickly ran up the stairs toward the Observation Wing. There was a small elevator that they could use to take them into the Observation Wing. Mordecai slammed his fist onto the switch and the elevator started lowering both of them. Jade prayed that Bloodwing was still alive but somehow she had her doubts.

Her eyes fell on a large gate on the floor that slowly started to open. "Want Bloodwing back, huh? Shame – I've been doing some really interesting Eridium experiments with her. Hate to see her go, but heck with it – She's all yours.", Jack's voice came from the speakers.

Jade's mouth dropped open as she saw Bloodwing. She had grown ten times her size and she was covered in slag. Purple slag gas radiated off her body as she spread her wings and screeched. She took off into the sky and swooped down toward them. "Oh my god...", Mordecai said, in disbelief of what he was seeing.

Jade grabbed Mordecai's arm as pulled him to her, making him nearly dodge Bloodwings claws as she swooped towards him. Mordecai seemed in shock, he was absolutely still as he just stared at Bloodwing.

"I don't have a choice. I have to shoot.", Jade whispered to him as she grabbed her pistol and pulled the trigger. Bloodwing let out a screech of pain as the bullet pierced into her wing. It hurt her heart to know that she was hurting something so important to Mordecai but she had no choice. It had to be done.

"Just give it up, kiddo. Bloodwing's got ALL the elements at her disposal! Fire! Electricity! Corrosion! Slag! And... and. Uh damn. I forgot the last one. What the hell was that, again?", Handsome Jack stated over the intercom.

Jade ignored him and kept shooting at Bloodwing, she would have to think of a plan later but for now she could at least keep Bloodwing at bay for a few minutes. She only hoped that Mordecai focused and stopped being frozen.

"Goddammit! Just – just weaken her and I'll hit her with a tranq!", Mordecai yelled. Jade nodded and continued to shoot Bloodwing with bullets on her wings. The poor bird screeched in pain and landed near the gate she had come out of.

"Fire!" Jack yelled and suddenly Bloodwing was engulfed in flames. She took flight once again, making embers rain down on Jade and Mordecai. Jade switched her hoisted her fire pistol and quickly grabbed her slap pistol out of the holster.

Bloodwing had to have been getting weaker but she didn't seem to slow down. She swooped again. "Watch her claws!", Mordecai shouted as he dashed to the building wall. Jade dove and hid behind a crate to get away from the fire and talons.

She didn't see any way out of this... at least a way in which Bloodwing wasn't going to get hurt. Jade quickly looked up to see that Bloodwing had landed once again but she was walking straight toward Mordecai. Mordecai didn't seem like he was firing his sniper.. he was still trying to process what was happening.

Jade quickly ran after Bloodwing and shot her in the back. "Bloodwing! Over here girl!", she yelled, trying to distract Bloodwing from Mordecai until he could pull it together. The bird turned it's head and glared at her, turning it's attention to her.

Jade coaxed it away from Mordecai by putting a few more shots into Bloodwings feet. The bird screeched again and took flight. Blood splattered on the ground around Jade making a frown come to her face, she hadn't wanted to hurt Bloodwing that much but Mordecai was out of it. "This is gonna be fine – just gotta tranq Bloodwing, get her back to Sanctuary and, I dunno. Maybe Zed can patch her up!", Mordecai was saying as he loaded a tranquilizer into his sniper rifle.

Jade didn't dare say anything but she knew that quack doctor would not be able to do anything for Bloodwing. Bloodwing flew at Jade again, landing right next to her. The gust of wind was enough to push Jade forward against the wall. She hit the wall hard, knocking the wind out of her.

"Calm down, Blood! Take it easy!", Mordecai coaxed her but Bloodwing wasn't listening. Jade shook her head and tried to catch her breath as she aimed for Bloodwing's eye. "I'm sorry sweety.", she whispered to Bloodwing. Jade pulled the trigger and closed her eyes. A high-pitched noise erupted out of Bloodwing as she took to the air again.

"Electricity!", Jack yelled as Bloodwing turned into a blue storm of bolts. "Goddammit, Jack! You better pray Bloodwing makes it outta this!", Mordecai yelled. Jade frowned, Mordecai was starting to let his anger get the best of him. She didn't have time to think about it though when jack yelled again.

"Corrosion!". Jade turned up to look at Bloodwing, as she flew she was spilling green pools of acid that would eat away at any armor let alone her bare skin. Jade quickly held out her gun toward Bloodwing's head. She didn't have a choice. She had to.

She quickly shot five bullets toward the birds head. She flapped her wings slowly, obviously starting to get weak from the amount of bullets that Jade had put into her. The bird swooped down at Jade again but she was ready this time. With one quick movement, Jade flipped backward and shot Bloodwing in the head one last time.

The bird let out a gargled screech and fell to the ground. Her body spasm as she continued to bleed from the holes in her body. Mordecai ran forward to inject Bloodwing with a tranq. He started pulling at her collar as he slammed the needle into her neck.

Jade frowned... something wasn't right. Jack was up to something. "I can't remember what I'm forgetting... Electricity, Slag, Corrosion, Fire...", she could hear his voice then her eyes widened. "Explosion...", she whispered finally realizing Jack's plan. She quickly grabbed Mordecai.

"Jade! What are you doing?! We have to help Blood!", Mordecai yelled struggling against her. "Oh yah.. Explosion!", Jack yelled as Bloodwing's body exploded. Blood rained down on both Mordecai and Jade. They were covered in her blood. Jade stayed absolutely silent as she watched hot tears fall down Mordecai's face and onto the ground.

"Goddamn you Jack! I'm going to kill you!", Mordecai yelled as he ran to his bird. Jade just watched with sad green eyes as she watched Mordecai break down. There was nothing she could say or do to make this situation any better. It was over. Bloodwing was gone. Jack had won this round.

* * *

Jade snickered as Lilith held up a piece of Eridium. "You Sirens... I don't know how you don't get sick from all that.", Jade said, watching as Lilith absorbed the Eridium. "You get use to it.", she answered her back. A smile formed on Jade's face.

It was nice to be back, to see her old friends that she missed so much. "Today's the day you're heading out, huh?", Lilith asked, putting a hand on her hip. Jade nodded. "Jade... Mordecai's been lost without you. He really has. There's nothing I can say or do to make you stay... is there?", she asked. Jade's green eyes met Lilith's.

"I'll think about it but for now, I'm going to go talk to him.", Jade answered. Lilith nodded and held out her arms. Jade couldn't help but smile as they hugged. She had missed Lilith so much, they had always been the closest of friends.

As they parted Jade gave her a small smile and walked into the room where their sleeping cots were. She could see Mordecai standing by the safe, looking into it. The sound of Lilith phasing out to a different location filled her ears.

She was probably trying to just give them some privacy. "Are you heading out?", Mordecai asked, turning to look at her. Jade nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder. "How are you doing?", she asked. She was genuinely concerned for her ex-husband. She still cared for him and she still wanted to make sure he was okay.

"I'll be okay.", he said. Jade patted his shoulder and shook her head. Stubborn as usual. She took a couple steps toward the door but was stopped by an hand that grabbed her arm. "What went wrong with us, Jade?", Mordecai asked.

Jade's green eyes fell down to the ground as she turned to face him. "We were both too young... and too immature.", Jade answered, running her fingers through her red hair. "I was addicted to something I couldn't let go of.", Jade continued, looking back up at him.

"As was I.", Mordecai agreed. Jade shook her head and sighed. She didn't know what else to say or where Mordecai was going with this but she just wanted to go home. The disappointing news of Bloodwing had been a lot. She had slept a couple days in Sanctuary.

Taking the time to be with Lilith and Roland, and of course to make sure Mordecai was alright before she headed out. "Jade... I want to start over. I just lost the most important woman in my life for the second time. I can never get her back. She's gone but... I have a chance to fix the first mistake.", he whispered to her.

Jade stared at him and gently placed the hand over Mordecai's hand that was resting on her shoulder. "I don't care what you say... I missed you since the day you left. My marriage to Moxxi meant nothing to me. I was alone and desperate and I needed something physical to make me not go insane." he whispered.

Jade continued to say nothing but just looked up at him. She was so taken aback by all of this. "I want to fix what we had. Please let me. I want to go back to what we had.", Mordecai said as he grabbed the back of her neck and roughly pulled her toward him.

He kissed her lovingly and hungrily making a soft sigh come out of her. She hadn't been with Mordecai in so long. She missed it so much, his rough hands that use to run up her body and all over her skin. His long hair that she use to play with. His feisty personality in the privacy of their bedroom.

She kissed him back just as hungrily. She didn't care anymore. To hell with being respectful of their divorce. She missed him. She desperately missed him. She wanted to be back with him. The drinking didn't matter. The drugs didn't matter. They had both messed up but they could try again.

Mordecai slowly pulled away from her as she stared up at her. "Jade... I know you said you never would want to... but please... please, can we try again?", Mordecai whispered, still holding the back of her neck. A smiled appeared on Jade's lips as she look up at him.

"I would like that... I would like that a lot."

* * *

**The End  
**


End file.
